1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method of packaging stone cell plate, and more particularly to a convenient packaging method with an easily selected packing material.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with the conventional packed stone cell plate market, the stone cell plate is packaged individually with fiber board firstly, and wrapped tightly, thereby preventing the packed stone cell plate from breaking down caused by striking and scratching in transportation, further to affect the quality of the stone cell plate, and for facilitating to select for customers, said fiber board is opened a hole so that the customers can see the color and figure.
In this way, the packaging process need tow steps-wrapping and tying, if loosing in wrapping or tying, the wrapping effect will be directly affected, and the fiber board should be pre-opened a hole before wrapping, as packaging, the fiber board pre-opened the hole should be placed on the decorating surface of the stone cell plate so that the customers can look at it via the hole, so the packaging process is become to complex and complicated in operation. And in selling, only through the opened hole to see the stone cell plate, the effect is limited and indirectly.